Characters
This will give links to all the characters so far and give a bit of an explanation of how they're involved in the Lemonnation. Main Characters Friends and Family *Earl Lemongrab, King, Sidney's mate and husband. *Sidney Lemongrab, Queen, Lemongrabs mate and wife. Another Page *Taffy Lemongrab, daughter of Sidney and Lemongrab. *Colin Lemongrab, son of Sidney and Lemongrab. *Oliver Lemongrab, son of Sidney and Lemongrab, youngest. *Cory Lemongrab, deceased son of Sidney and Lemongrab. *Nathan Lemonsoft, Lemongrab's brother, Shiloh's mate and husband. *Shiloh Lemonsoft, Lemonsoft's mate and wife. *Rory Lemonsoft son of Lemonsoft and Shiloh. *Shelly Cosma, Sidney's mother and Lemongrabs Mother-In-Law. *Sanderson Cosma, Sidney's father and Lemongrabs Father-In-Law. Enemies *Aislin, a horrible wolf/human hybrid who is the biggest sue Lemongrab has ever had the displeasure of meeting. She annoyed them, verbally abused them, PHYSICALLY hurt Lemongrab, then decided she wanted to date Lemonsoft, ONE OF HER SUPPOSEDLY "ADOPTED" FATHERS. Lemongrab banished her from his town, and from his family. He gave her many chances, but she refused to learn and the punishment was strict. *Princess Bubblegum, Lemongrab's mother. Performing tests on him for years, she pushed it too far when she implanted a chip to see how worked up he would need to get to die like the rest of the candy people. The chip caused severe distress, extreme pain, and he couldn't control his anger, causing him to hurt ones he cared about against his will. Sanderson told her to get out, and never come back. Not having any reason to stay, she left quietly, leaving behind all of the gifts she had been given by Sanderson. Returning almost a year later, she seemed to be fine, and left Nathan and Earl alone, only to test on Simon, leaving him highly damaged and out of control. Lady Lemongrab suffered trauma due to his rampage. After that, she tested on Limonhvat, almost killing him in the process. She then tested on Lemongrab once more, and finally was put out of power by Earl and Nathan. They performed a full memory wipe on her, only to have her go revert once she learned basic science from Lemongrab. She wasn't quite right in the head, and was finally re-erased, and sent back to her kingdom. This is the last Lemongrab has heard from her, and it hurts him greatly knowing she was almost the mother he needed, but hurt him again. *Steve "Tomato 2", annoying, loud, quite the sue. Not sure if it was a male or female, neither or both, it claimed to have a sex change but never told them to WHAT exactly, and was very whiny. * Samantha Allens Pixie who seemed highly interested in Lemongrab, and tried to get him to cheat on Sidney, then lied about it when he refused. Her lie caused great distress for Lemongrab and Sidney on their anniversary. She was kicked out and sent to the Candy Kingdom to see Princess Bubblegum. She's made a return, becoming very close to Eric Cartman, and is currently trying to apologize for her actions before. She'll remain on the enemies list until she's fully reformed. *There is a seperate list of enemies here, as to the many regular humans that caused him, his brother, and the rest of his family pain. Other Characters These are the characters that are growing in importance. * Simon Cosma, Sidney's brother and genderbent, mate of Lady Lemongrab. Another Page. * Lady Lemongrab, Lemongrab's genderbent and mate of Simon. * Miss Softy, the genderbend of Nathan Lemonsoft. * Eric Cartman, a family friend that was figurativly adopted by Lemongrab. Seems to be interested in both Kenny McCormick and Samantha * Kenny McCormick, friend of Eric Cartman, seems to be an interest of Eric, he shows the same. * Bill, Pixie doctor. * Gale Lemonperson, Lemongrab's younger brother. Very submissive, scared and lonely. * H.P., or Head Pixie. Adoptive father of Sanderson and Anti-Cosmo. * Nancy, H.P.'s genderbend. Category:Articles Category:Pixie Articles Category:Lemon Articles Category:Characters